


Shooting Star

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don’t read if you haven’t watched season 8, Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Post canon, Season 8, Spoilers, The ending made me cry and I write this while stress eating pickles, This is super cliche but let me, allurance, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He missed her.Then, a shooting star appeared.





	Shooting Star

There wasn’t a single day when Lance didn’t think of Allura. Her wonderful smile, and gorgeous eyes. He had loved her, more than he ever had loved anyone in his entire life.

 

It felt, like the universe told them that they belonged together, that they were always meant to be. He had believed that with all of his heart, and had looked forward to the day when the war was done, and that the two of them could live out their life together, in a peaceful world.

 

The peaceful world Allura had dreamed about, and achieved without actually seeing it for herself. She would never experience the world she so dearly wished for.

 

Oh how Lance missed her, and the altean marks on his face were a constant reminder of her. She was in everything he saw, in every flower, in the very air. Yet, he missed having her side by side, actually holding her hand, kissing her.

 

He preached about her message, and helped spread peace, and tried to surround himself with what he loved, but he always felt… empty.

 

A piece of him was missing, no matter how hard he tried to fill it.

 

He knew that piece would always belong to her, no matter how much time had passed.

 

This was a normal night, he was making sure the cows had enough hay, and would soon go to bed. That was, until he saw the twinkling light coming from the black sky, edging closer.

 

It looked like a shooting star.

 

He knew who sent it, the moment he saw it.

 

And that they would meet again, one day.

 

“Allura, I love you. I hope we’ll meet again, soon.”

 

Little did he knew, that it wouldn’t be in the afterlife.

 

The day after, the blue lion mysteriously appeared after being gone for years, and out of it, walking a young altean woman, very much alive. Somehow, the afterlife had given her a second chance at life, and Lance couldn’t feel happier, the moment he embraced his love for the first time in years, before pressing a kiss on her delicate lips, just as he had remembered it.

 

She was back, she was really back.

 

“You came back…”

 

“Yes, I did, and I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
